<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random-Access Memory by NanakiBH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115456">Random-Access Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH'>NanakiBH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Xigbar, Creampie, Emotional Manipulation, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like his dreams were bleeding into reality...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu/Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random-Access Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still assuming that Demyx was having past life dreams like Xehanort because it still makes sense. Enjoy it while you can!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small hands gingerly touching his thighs, both reverent and shy, moving slowly toward his hips...</p><p>	The boy's face was red, but the sight of his nervousness only inspired a thrill that made the older man's cock that much harder, anxious to feel the boy's delicate touch.</p><p>	His fingers carefully encircled his length. His pupils went wide with a lust that couldn't be hidden.</p><p>	Amused, the man chuckled under his breath and he reached out to touch the boy's wrists, gently guiding him to move his hands. As instructed, he moved them together, requiring both hands to work the impressive size of the man's cock. What he lacked in technique he made up for with enthusiasm, working hard to show his adoration in the amount of pleasure he could provide.</p><p>	He was so cute...</p><p>	So bashful yet so determined...</p><p>	The man placed one of his large hands on the back of the boy's head. No further instructions were necessary. He dipped his head and placed his soft lips on the head of his cock. His mouth was too small, though. He tried, but he struggled to open his jaw wide enough to fit the rest in his mouth. A little sound of frustration slipped out, but he didn't let it stop him. Continuing to move his hands in steady strokes all the way down to the base, he did as much as he could with his lips and tongue; kissing, licking, and sucking with noises lewd enough to make anyone blush.</p><p>	There was such an urgency in his movements, like there was nothing he'd ever wanted more. He may not have been experienced, but he was earnest. He was obedient and attentive, doing whatever he was commanded while also improvising based on the kinds of reactions he received.</p><p>	It felt fantastic...</p><p>	There was nothing like it, being the center of his attention.</p><p>	But that wasn't going to be the end of it. Before the pleasure could reach a crescendo, the man grasped the back of the boy's neck and pulled him up. In one effortless motion, he switched their positions, tossing the boy onto his back. It was easy to handle him; their difference in size was significant.</p><p>	The boy's thighs quivered as the much larger man positioned himself between his legs. His trembling wasn't that of fear, however. His eyes were trained on the cock that was being pressed against his entrance. He held his lower lip between his teeth and gripped the sheets, wiggling his hips downward to meet the penetrating thrust.</p><p>	The man held his hips, his large hands almost fully encircling his slender waist. The boy's chest was flushed with redness, his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. His face was a blur. His name was unfamiliar. But it was right. They were right. No matter how mismatched they looked. They shared something. A secret. The forbidden kind.</p><p>	That secret was terror. It was ecstasy.</p><p>	It was absolute freedom and condemnation to absolute solitude.</p><p>	And it was theirs.</p><p>	Their lips met in a feverish kiss, the atmosphere around them melting away in the heat.</p><p> </p><p>	“Mn...?”</p><p>	Just when things were getting good, Demyx opened his eyes. The dream was over.</p><p>	It was morning. Or afternoon. Hard to tell when they lived in a place without a sun.</p><p>	He sighed and stared at the white ceiling of his Castle room.</p><p>	“That guy again... And...”</p><p>	He closed his eyes and tried to retreat back into his mind, but the dream refused to return. He couldn't picture the boy's face, but he finally remembered his name – <i>Luxu.</i> His dreams were getting unusually detailed... and graphic. There was a whole town, a whole cast of characters, and there even seemed to be a recurring storyline – something about a book and a war...?</p><p>	Was he really dreaming, or was he remembering things in his sleep?</p><p>	He didn't think he could come up with anything like that on his own, even in his dreams. But if they were memories, whose were they? He didn't seem to be in any of them. They always revolved around that guy like he was the star of the show.</p><p>	What was up with him, anyway? What a weirdo.</p><p>	His little boyfriend was cute, though. Luxu. Right.</p><p>	No, Luxu wasn't his boyfriend. He was an apprentice like the other five. But... Luxu was different from them. There was something special about him. He seemed to appear in his dreams a lot more frequently than any of the others, and when he did, there was something about the atmosphere...</p><p>	Luxu may not have been his <i>boyfriend</i>, but... He was definitely <i>something.</i></p><p>	Demyx wanted to roll over and go back to sleep so he could see him again, but he was also kind of worried about where the storyline of his dreams was heading. There was no way that something that good was going to last. He just got the feeling that the two of them were going to end up being separated. And then...? Were they ever going to see each other again?</p><p>	“What am I thinking?” he muttered, laughing quietly to himself. “It's just a dream... It's my dream.”</p><p>	He could see Luxu again if he wanted. All he had to do was close his eyes and imagine him.</p><p>	Weren't all dreams supposed to have a meaning, though? He had to wonder what those dreams said about him, then. When he thought about it, he wasn't sure what type of person he was interested in the most, but he wouldn't have thought that someone like Luxu would've been in the running. He was just a nervous, awkward little kid. Way too young for him. Definitely too young for that guy. Not like that stopped him.</p><p>	“The heart wants what it wants, I guess...” He rolled over and his eyes narrowed when his hips touched the mattress. “Aaand... the body wants what it wants, too.”</p><p>	The dream had gotten him more worked up than he'd realized. There was no helping it... Every time he had a dream involving Luxu, he always woke up covered in sweat, sometimes covered in, uh, <i>more than sweat</i>... Luckily, he woke up before another mess could happen. It had been really humiliating the last time, having to endure Axel's questions as he dragged his sheets to the laundry room. Never again. He'd rather live with crusty sheets.</p><p>	He sighed.</p><p>	“Luxu...”</p><p>	As he rubbed his hips down into the mattress, he wrapped his arms around his pillow. Somehow, it felt like he could remember what it felt like to hold him; the exact weight of his body, the size and shape of him. Something was different, though. ...He was different. He wasn't as big as that guy. He wasn't as tall or as muscular. Would Luxu even want to be held by someone like him?</p><p>	No, he couldn't let himself think like that. It was all about confidence. He knew how stupid and lame that guy was when Luxu wasn't looking. Everything he liked about him was all smoke and mirrors. So it was easy.</p><p>	He could be just like him!</p><p>	Well, Luxu probably wasn't even real... But if it was for the sake of the fantasy, then there was nothing that could hold him back.</p><p>	Pressing his face into the softness of the pillow, Demyx breathed in and tried to remember where the dream left off so he could continue it in his imagination. Luxu had been laying underneath him, his legs spread, his hands under his knees to hold them back. Demyx couldn't remember his face, but he was sure he must've been blushing. The sounds he'd been making were both lewd and angelic at the same time. Somehow, he could still hear them perfectly in his mind.</p><p>	It was easy to imagine Luxu wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms encircling his shoulders. Demyx moved his hips slowly, rubbing himself against the bed, thinking about the agonizingly slow pace that guy would've taken with him at first just to tease him. Luxu would've begged him to go faster, deeper, but that guy would've made him wait for it, even if he also really wanted to give in. Having someone who wanted him that badly, it was tempting to abandon all self-restraint and fuck him recklessly, hard and fast, until he had the boy begging him to slow down instead.</p><p>	There had been dreams like that, too. They did all sorts of things together, in all kinds of positions, and in all kinds of places. If the other apprentices ever found out about what those two got up to while they were away, they would've been disgusted. That guy had taken Luxu right there on that table where they all usually conducted their meetings. He'd done him on the floor, on his desk, on the lift...</p><p> </p><p>	“Mine...”</p><p> </p><p>	Yeah...</p><p> </p><p>	“All mine... Luxu...”</p><p> </p><p>	Gritting his teeth in frustration, Demyx turned over onto his back and kicked off the sheets.</p><p>	Pathetically humping the bed wasn't enough. He wanted the real thing. He was ready to accept that Luxu was just a dream, but he had to know for sure. If he wasn't real, then he had to find a real person who could make him feel that way. There had to be someone out there who would adore him the same way...</p><p> </p><p>	There was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>	Demyx bolted upright.</p><p>	“Y-yeah?!” he called, his voice coming out more nervous-sounding than he liked. “Who is it?”</p><p>	<i>“It's me,”</i> came the muffled reply from behind the door. Xigbar's voice. Strange of him to knock first. He was the type who usually invited himself in with a portal.</p><p>	Demyx was grateful for the sudden manners. He didn't know what he would've done if Xigbar popped in while he was <i>humping the bed.</i> Ugh, just imagining how sad he must've looked made Demyx feel ashamed of himself. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he embarrassed himself like that in front of Xigbar. He didn't know why, but ever since he met him when he first joined the Organization, he'd wanted to impress him. Being around him made him feel nervous, but in the excited kind of way.</p><p>	Kinda like...</p><p>	Kinda like he liked him or something. Maybe just a little. Just a tiny crush or whatever.</p><p>	He didn't know what he could possibly find attractive about an old guy like him, though. Maybe he was just intrigued; Xigbar was the mysterious type, so there was a lot to be intrigued by. And he was Xemnas's right hand man – it was always good to have friends in high places – so being on his good side didn't seem like a bad idea in the least.</p><p>	<i>“You gonna answer the door or what?”</i></p><p>	“Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.”</p><p>	One problem with that. He still had a boner.</p><p>	He just spoke without thinking and accidentally committed to answering the door. Dammit, he could've even pretended like he wasn't there, but he went and opened his stupid mouth...</p><p>	No, it was fine. Xigbar enjoyed teasing people, but only if they gave him the opportunity to tease them. He just had to play it cool. He could make it work. Be confident. Like that guy.</p><p>	Yeah... Yeah! Like that guy.</p><p>	Easy-peasy. He was good at pretending.</p><p>	So he got up from his bed and answered the door without a second thought. On the other side was Xigbar. His singular eye immediately scanned him to look for clues as to what had been keeping him and a smirk stretched across his face as soon as his gaze traveled below the waist of Demyx's loose sweatpants.</p><p>	“Myeah, as you can see, you're <i>kinda</i> interrupting something. If you aren't here to give me a hand, wouldja mind coming back later?”</p><p>	Bull's eye! Strike! Home run! He saw Xigbar's smirk falter for a half a second; the moment when he realized that the teasing remark on the tip of his tongue would be useless. He may have tripped him up, but the smirk didn't fade completely. It just transformed into a different kind of smirk as his eye narrowed, becoming a more wolfish expression.</p><p>	“You know, you shouldn't drop offers like that if you aren't being serious.”</p><p>	Demyx grinned and leaned against the edge of the doorframe. “Hmmmm? Who said I wasn't being serious?”</p><p>	Uwahh, he couldn't believe he really said that! But it was so easy to talk like that once he got started. And the fact that he could tell that Xigbar was getting excited by it made it exciting.</p><p>	Xigbar laughed. “So, what? You're saying you'll let me in as long as I jerk you off?”</p><p>	Demyx sincerely hoped that no one else had been in the hall to hear what he said. He didn't care about offending anyone's delicate ears, but he didn't want anybody getting up in his business. Whether or not he and Xigbar ended up fooling around, he didn't like the thought of rumors making their way to the boss's ears.</p><p>	“If that sounds like a bad trade to you, I can just clooose the door...” Demyx made his point by slowly pulled the door closed.</p><p>	Xigbar grabbed it.</p><p>	He laughed in a way that sounded nervous and incredulous. “You're serious.”</p><p>	“Yeah.” Demyx wrested the door from him. “Look, can you stop doing this coy back-and-forth with me, already? It's just making me harder, and it's gonna be real awkward for both of us if you aren't actually interested.”</p><p>	“Do I not sound interested?”</p><p>	Demyx barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he was sure that his annoyance was starting to show on his face. And, for some reason, he got the impression that Xigbar was kind of into that. Demyx made a mental note.</p><p>	“You could stand to be a little more straightforward,” Demyx said.</p><p>	“Alright. How's this for straightforward?”</p><p>	At the same time that Xigbar pushed his way inside, he slammed the door behind them and grabbed Demyx by the jaw with his other hand to forcefully crush their mouths together. Caught off guard, Demyx stumbled back and nearly tripped, but his balance was saved by one of Xigbar's hands on his lower back. It could've been because he wasn't used to being touched there or it could've been because he didn't have a lot of physical contact with other people in general, but that one touch was enough to steal his breath away. Unlike him, Xigbar wasn't just pretending to be confident. Every one of his movements was perfectly self-assured and revealed his amount of experience with such encounters.</p><p>	Demyx found himself smiling against Xigbar's lips. He didn't know why, but something about that thought had made him happy.</p><p>	Well... Well, of course! There were advantages to being with someone who had experience. All kinds of experience. It meant he was reliable!</p><p>	Chuckling softly, Xigbar pulled away, still holding Demyx's chin, and spent a moment just looking at his face with a smile. Demyx couldn't figure out what that smile was supposed to mean, but it felt like a part of him understood it. He knew that he wasn't being mocked. It was like... Xigbar was just enjoying looking at him.</p><p>	“I know. I'm cute, right~?”</p><p>	“You must be...” His eyebrows furrowed slightly, like he was confused about what had possessed him to act so instinctively. “This wasn't what I came here for.”</p><p>	“Oh, right. What <i>did</i> you come for?”</p><p>	“Do you have the report from the last mission? Saïx said you never turned it in.”</p><p>	“Uhhhh... About that...” Demyx's gaze drifted to the desk in the corner of his room where the mission report form was still sitting, untouched. He could barely even remember what happened on that mission, so he was going to have to make something up. Again. “Whatever. What is this, high school? I didn't sign up for homework.”</p><p>	Xigbar shook his head sympathetically. “Them's the breaks, kid. The fact is, you're here now, so you just gotta deal with it.”</p><p>	“What's Saïx gonna do? Throw me in the dungeon for not turning in my assignments on time? Do we even <i>have</i> a dungeon in this castle?” He rolled his eyes. “Wolfy can bite me.”</p><p>	Xigbar barked out a laugh. “'Wolfy,' huh? Don't let him hear you calling him that or you really <i>might</i> get bit.”</p><p>	“True... I don't wanna catch rabies.”</p><p>	Still appearing to be amused, Xigbar took his wrist and guided him to sit on the bed with him. “Hey,” he started, staring at him with an intensity that was hard to look away from. “Were you always like this? You seem different today.”</p><p>	“Different?” Sure, it was true that he'd been trying to act like that guy in the beginning, but once he got going, he didn't even have to try anymore. Everything that followed felt totally natural. All of his responses felt like they were his own. He didn't think he was still pretending... “Dunno. Maybe you're just sensing all my unbridled, masculine energy right now? It's the boner. Really alters the atmosphere.”</p><p>	“Maybe... I get the feeling there are some things you've been hiding from me...” He boldly placed a hand between Demyx's legs and grabbed his cock through the front of his sweats, evoking an involuntary squeak from Demyx's throat. He moved closer on the bed, his lips ghosting the side of his cheek. “You say you aren't suited for fighting, but it seems like you've got yourself a hidden weapon right here.”</p><p>	Demyx stared at him from the corners of his eyes. “That was really lame. But I appreciate the compliment nonetheless~”</p><p>	Xigbar put his palm on the center of Demyx's chest and easily pushed him back, making his back collide with the bed. “Depending on how this goes, I might be willing to help you with that report. Keep that in mind.”</p><p>	“Hmm~?” Demyx lifted his head and held a finger curiously to his chin. “Are you trying to bribe me to get me to put in extra effort for you? Well, I hope you know I'd never want to disappoint you, Xiggy~”</p><p>	The nickname gave Xigbar pause, but he shook it off with another amused laugh.</p><p>	Eager to see where things were going to go, Demyx pushed himself up and got more comfortable on the bed, resting back with his head on the pillow. When he'd answered the door, he hadn't expected that Xigbar would actually take him up on his 'offer.' He only said those things in the hopes of shaking him off, but he couldn't exactly say that his plan backfired when it meant that he was going to finally get some action. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined being in that position, either. As long as he kept up with Xigbar's wit, he felt like he was the one in control.</p><p>	Seeing Xemnas's right hand man resting on the bed between his legs... He couldn't help but feel a little smug.</p><p>	“Mine now~,” he sang.</p><p>	“H-... Huh?”</p><p>	Demyx cleared his throat. He had to think fast. “Just thinking. I bet the boss man doesn't take very good care of you, does he?”</p><p>	“You mean...?” He clicked his tongue and looked away. “Nah. I've made the offer, but he's always just ignored me. Unless it's gotta do with Kingdom Hearts, I don't think he even cares to hear me speak. His loss.”</p><p>	“Forreal. What an idiot.”</p><p>	“Hey. You better be careful,” Xigbar reminded him sternly.</p><p>	“You don't need to tell me twice,” Demyx said, dismissively tossing a hand in the air. “You already warned me about Wolfy. But what do you think these guys are gonna do to me, seriously? I bet I could skip out on my next five missions and it wouldn't make a lick of difference. I know I'm not the most qualified to be here, but you didn't see me getting sent off to Castle Oblivion to meet oblivion, did you? Xemnas must think I'm a secret super boss or something.”</p><p>	“You've got a point. The fact that you're still here defies reason.”</p><p>	“Hey!”</p><p>	Xigbar smirked and returned his hand to Demyx's clothed cock, still hard. “Don't take it personally. I'm just messing around. This is what I call foreplay. You can't tell me you aren't enjoying it, too.”</p><p>	Demyx grumbled a little. “Less talking, more your-hand-on-my-dick.”</p><p>	“Yessir.”</p><p> </p><p>	Oh.</p><p> </p><p>	Oh, that was unexpectedly good...</p><p> </p><p>	<i>Yessir?</i></p><p>	Yessir.</p><p> </p><p>	He felt like he needed to say something after that, but his jaw was locked. He just stared straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the pleased look Xigbar had on his face while he touched him through his clothes. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. Demyx realized that he really must've hit the nail on the head when he made the assumption that Xemnas wasn't making any attempts to satisfy Xigbar. He didn't know why, but that thought seemed like the most obvious thing in the world to him. If the Superior wanted Xigbar's undivided loyalty, he had to treat him right. He didn't even have the right to be surprised if Xigbar decided to betray him like the C.O. defectors.</p><p>	It was so easy, too. Just like that, he could steal him away by simply letting him have what he wanted.</p><p>	As he slowly stroked the soft fabric of his clothes over his cock and gave it a light squeeze, Xigbar glanced up and made direct eye contact with him. “I hate to admit it, but... I think I've got a weakness for guys like you.”</p><p>	“Oh yeah? I'm not sure I even know what kind of guy I am... What do you think of me?”</p><p>	“I'm already stroking your dick. I'm not about to start stroking your ego, too.”</p><p>	That was an interesting response. Did that mean he thought he had an ego? He didn't think he was strong, smart, or especially useful, and he would've been the first to admit it, so he couldn't tell where that remark came from.</p><p>	Maybe it was the confidence.</p><p>	He decided to take it as a sign that his act had turned it into the real deal – real enough to be perceived that way, at least. He still wasn't sure if he <i>felt</i> confident. But it wasn't a Nobody's job to feel things, anyway.</p><p>	He usually wasn't great at thinking, but it was getting a lot harder to maintain a coherent thought with Xigbar's hand between his legs. It would've been embarrassing if he came before he even got to take his pants off, so he tried to focus on holding himself together. Xigbar was just especially skilled or something. His grip was just right; firm yet gentle in all the right ways, in all the right places.</p><p>	The feeling of his underwear rubbing against the head of his cock didn't bother him at all, either. He actually enjoyed a certain amount of friction, so it was perfect. With each of Xigbar's thorough strokes, he felt the head straining against the fabric as if trying to break free.</p><p>	His head fell back onto the pillow as he released a content sigh. The pace Xigbar set was so slow and easy, it made Demyx feel like he was being hypnotized at the same time. That had to be why it suddenly seemed easier to remember the dream. He wondered if it would've made Xigbar mad if he found out that he was imagining someone else while he was touching him.</p><p>	Demyx reached out and touched his wrist to stay his hand. When he did, he could've sworn he felt Xigbar flinch.</p><p>	When he opened his eyes, he thought Xigbar's face looked a little redder.</p><p>	“Stop teasing me~,” he whined playfully, giving him his brattiest voice. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweats and underwear and pulled them down just enough to free the head of his cock, red and glistening with precum from all that friction.</p><p>	He saw Xigbar's pupil go wide, watched as he drew his tongue over his upper lip.</p><p>	“Like something you see~?” Demyx asked.</p><p>	With one more practiced tug, Xigbar pulled his sweats off the rest of the way and tossed them over the side of the bed, then wrapped a hand around his cock and rubbed his thumb around the head.</p><p>	Dipping his head, he blew on it, making Demyx yelp.</p><p>	“It's a good size... A good shape...” The look on his face was positively devilish. “Looks appetizing.”</p><p>	“Can... Can you not talk about my dick like food? ...I just got a really scary mental image.”</p><p>	“Don't be so dramatic. I'm saying I'd blow you.”</p><p>	“Oh-...” Sweat gathered on the back of Demyx's neck as his mind swam with the thought of Xigbar's suggestion. “But I said you only needed to give me a <i>hand</i>, so it's not like you have to-” He almost bit his tongue to stop himself from finishing that thought. “But, I mean, like, if you <i>want to</i>... Then, by all means~”</p><p>	Who was he to refuse such an opportunity when Xigbar seemed so ready and willing to oblige?</p><p>	Demyx lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it away. Holding the base of his cock, he pointed it toward Xigbar's lips. Xigbar's expression was one he'd never seen before. There was a light flush across his cheeks that reached the pointed tips of his ears. His visible eye looked dazed and hazy with an unquestionable feeling of desire and anticipation. He swallowed.</p><p>	He was starved.</p><p>	The moment his lips and tongue touched the head of Demyx's cock, a moan slipped out, unbidden. Usually, Demyx found it hard to tell what he was thinking, but there was no doubt about what he was thinking and feeling at that moment. Xigbar probably wanted to hide how badly he wanted it, but something primal and instinctive had taken control of his body.</p><p>	His mouth felt so hot and wet... He was drooling. Saliva rolled down the underside of his cock before Xigbar even started moving his head. Demyx watched as he caught it with his thumb and rubbed it around like lubricant. He could already tell that watching him was going to be a mistake when every second was so damn hot. He'd never seen Xigbar like that before and it was blowing his mind that he got to be the lucky guy on the receiving end.</p><p>	Trying to keep his composure, Demyx rested his head back and closed his eyes. But when he did that, he was suddenly overwhelmed by recollections of the dream.</p><p>	Luxu's timid yet earnest efforts to fit his small mouth around that guy's cock, his soft fingertips stroking the length...</p><p>	He didn't know why he was suddenly thinking about him again. Xigbar wasn't like that at all. For starters, he wasn't a kid. Xigbar looked like a guy who had a ton of experience under his belt and it showed in every movement he made. He radiated mature confidence and sex appeal.</p><p>	There was something kind of special about Luxu's youthful naivety, though... He was so small and unsure, and... corruptible...</p><p>	Xigbar, on the other hand... His golden eye and pointed ears meant that he'd already been corrupted. The old man had definitely seen some things.</p><p>	And yet...</p><p>	When Demyx looked down at him, he saw Xigbar looking up at him with so much desperation, like he hadn't received the kind of intimacy he'd wanted in years. He was just as eager to please as the boy in his dream, begging with his gaze, silently asking for things he would've never allowed himself to say out loud. He was probably already risking a lot by showing him that much of his true self...</p><p>	Demyx knew what to do.</p><p>	He reached out and put his hand on Xigbar's head. Xigbar immediately pulled up to breathe, but he didn't look up. Instead, he rested his forehead against Demyx's hip, almost as if he were trying to hide his face for some reason. There was something sort of cute about that behavior... Demyx noticed that his hand hadn't been slapped away yet, so he gently started petting his hair. He knew that was what that guy would've done. Having struck at the right opportunity, it seemed to be unlocking a side of Xigbar he'd never seen before, one where he was more docile – submissive, even.</p><p>	“That felt really good already,” Demyx praised. “You didn't have to stop.”</p><p>	The breath Xigbar released sounded shaky. “J... Just needed to catch my breath.</p><p>	“Oh, that's okay. Take your time. Just don't take too long, okay~?”</p><p>	His remark made Xigbar let out a single chuckle. Seeming encouraged, Xigbar returned to where he'd left off, placing his lips against the head. He ran his lips around the tip and sensuously stroked it with the flat of his tongue, working his saliva up and down the length of his cock with his hand at the same time. The sensation was unlike anything Demyx had ever felt – outside of a dream, at least. In some ways, it was exactly like what he would've expected and yet also so much <i>more.</i> the feeling was... real. He couldn't have described it any other way. The intensity of the focused stimulation sent an electric shock of pleasure coursing outward to every corner of his body.</p><p>	His fingers clenched in Xigbar's hair and a strained groan escaped from between his teeth.</p><p>	Xigbar raised his head a little to look at him. “Heh. This is the quietest you've ever been.”</p><p>	“Y-yeah... Um... Uh...”</p><p>	Oh, man.</p><p>	It was like he was losing braincells by the second when Xigbar's hand was firmly working his cock like that. He suddenly couldn't remember how to form words anymore.</p><p>	When Xigbar's lips closed around him and he finally started moving his head, Demyx had to grip the sheets just to keep himself under control. Part of him really wanted to thrust his hips up and slam his cock straight to the back of his throat right then and there, but he was afraid of letting himself go that far. He could imagine that guy doing something like that, but he wasn't sure if Xigbar would've appreciated it... At the thought, Demyx imagined himself getting thrown out of his own room.</p><p>	Something told him that Xigbar would've been into that... But he couldn't do something that extreme on the first encounter. He had to be careful with him. He hadn't gotten him totally figured out yet, so he wouldn't feel confident going that far until he was more familiar with his boundaries.</p><p>	As Xigbar was able to fit more of him in his mouth, his hands started focusing elsewhere. One traveled over his hip and moved upward to caress his lower stomach. That was one of Demyx's weak spots, a spot he enjoyed whenever he touched himself.</p><p>	Before he knew it, he realized that the tip of his cock was already nudging the back of Xigbar's throat. He didn't even have to force it...! H-he really just went for it on his own!</p><p>	Demyx quickly lifted his head from the pillow to watch. He needed to see that with his own eyes. And what a sight it was...</p><p>	The redness in Xigbar's face showing the amount of effort it took to hold him at the back of his throat despite his outward calmness, the sweat on his forehead, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked and caressed the underside with his tongue...</p><p>	He was so erotic.</p><p>	The inexperience of the boy in his dreams was what made him sexy, but the man who had his lips around him at that moment was a mature, effortless kind of sexy. It was like that was what Xigbar was born for. Being right there between his legs with his cock down his throat was where he was meant to be.</p><p>	Demyx let out a delirious laugh as he watched him. “Jeez... I wish you could see what you look like right now...” He sat up a little and reached out to use his thumb to generously wipe some of the drool off his chin. Xigbar made a face, but he moaned despite himself and shifted his hips. “Hm~? Are you hard? I bet you're hard. How could you not be?”</p><p>	Xigbar didn't say anything. He was probably grateful for the cock in his mouth giving him an excuse not to make a self-incriminating comeback. He pulled up a little bit so he could swallow and take a deeper breath through his nose, but then he went right back down again without ever pulling up all the way.</p><p>	Did he like it when he talked to him that way...?</p><p>	Demyx didn't think it was that difficult. He was just saying what he was thinking.</p><p>	“You look cute like this, Xiggy. Cute and sexy. I'm pretty lucky, aren't I? You know, I'm gonna be kinda mad if I have to share you with anybody else after this... When I said 'mine', I meant it. I don't think anyone else would appreciate how good you are.”</p><p>	At that, Xigbar finally lifted his head up all the way. He was panting, spit dripping from his lower lip to Demyx's cock which he continued to idly stroke with his hand. His gaze was distant, like his body was present but his mind had gone somewhere else. His brows were furrowed with an uncharacteristically needy look.</p><p>	“G-... Good...?”</p><p>	“Yeah.” Demyx cupped his cheek and held it for a moment before tracing a thumb along Xigbar's wet lower lip. “Xiggy's a good boy.”</p><p>	He was sure that Xigbar's pride was still trying to put up a fight, but it couldn't win against his body's natural responses. It was like the gears in his brain had shifted, allowing the part of him that was normally hidden to be seen.</p><p>	He looked like he was going to cry.</p><p>	Demyx had always realized that he could get away with a lot of things with the right spin, but seeing that pitiful look made him realize just how powerful words were.</p><p>	He smiled and tried not to smile too big. He wanted to still look confident, to appear like he was the one who was still in control. As long as he kept up that appearance, then that lie was the truth.</p><p>	Returning his palm to Xigbar's head, he soothingly stroked his hair and eased his smile into one that was kinder and gentler. He wanted Xigbar to see that he wasn't his usual, goofy self. He was a Demyx who was strong, fearless, and completely self-assured.</p><p>	His heart skipped a beat when Xigbar tilted his head and nuzzled into his palm. His cock might've responded to that a little, too.</p><p>	Holding out both arms, he beckoned Xigbar to come closer and lay down with him. He couldn't resist the urge to give him a kiss, so as soon as Xigbar was settled in at his side, Demyx hooked a leg behind his, wrapped his arms around his waist, and leaned in to give him a long, passionate kiss. The old man was a good kisser. Somehow, it seemed different from the kiss he surprised him with when he pushed his way into the room. It didn't feel as urgent or as sexually-motivated... It was almost like he was kissing him back because he was just desperate to feel something.</p><p>	As their lips parted and Demyx saw how defenseless he looked at that moment, he felt something stir inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>	He could do it. He could say it. He felt possessed.</p><p> </p><p>	Stroking a hand along Xigbar's side, he looked into his eye. The words that came from his lips felt as though they were spoken by someone else.</p><p>	“Do you want me to fuck you...?”</p><p>	Xigbar tightened his arms around him and was silent for a moment.</p><p>	“Y-you better not tell a soul about this...”</p><p>	“As if!” Demyx giggled. “I know you have an image to protect. I wouldn't wanna ruin that for you. In fact, I want you to be as successful as you can be around here. One of us should be, right?”</p><p>	“'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours'... That sort of thing, huh?”</p><p>	“You get it.”</p><p>	Xigbar was quiet again, looking a bit conflicted as he weighed the advantages and disadvantages in his head. In the end, he must've decided that the bargain was worth it. He released the breath he'd been holding and nuzzled his face into the side of Demyx's neck.</p><p>	“...Thanks,” he said quietly.</p><p>	“What's there to thank me for? I'm just happy to see you enjoying yourself in an honest way. I've never seen you like this before. It's pretty exciting for me~”</p><p>	Xigbar's eyes briefly narrowed. “Well, you're also-...” He paused, then shook his head. “Nah. There's nothing different, is there? You've always been like this, haven't you? This must be the real you.”</p><p>	“Is that what you think?”</p><p>	He couldn't tell anymore. He thought he was putting on an act when he tried to imitate that guy, but it felt so natural and comfortable. Even if it was a lie, it was something that came from inside of him. Did that mean it wasn't really a lie...?</p><p>	It was no use. He had no idea what to think.</p><p>	But at least he had Xigbar's perception of him, so he didn't feel completely lost. Even if his current self was fake, it was good enough as long as it was real in someone else's mind.</p><p> </p><p>	Xigbar was looking at him suspiciously.</p><p>	Demyx kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>	Just one small kiss was enough to send Xigbar reeling again. As their tongues caressed each other, he grew weak against him and even started moaning softly, just loud enough to make Demyx question if he'd really heard it. It was surprisingly cute, coming from an old guy like him. Boyish, even.</p><p>	From there, it was easy for Demyx to do what he wanted. Putting a hand against Xigbar's chest, he pushed his shoulders down onto the bed and then moved to position himself between his legs. Heart beating excitedly, he grasped the pull of Xigbar's coat zipper and slowly lowered it, revealing inch by inch of his rarely-seen, scarred skin. To Demyx's surprise, he acted a little self-conscious of the marks on his body. It didn't seem like the time to ask, so Demyx was only able to wonder where and how he could've acquired so many. Many of them looked recent. Some weren't even fully healed yet – bright, raised welts like the claw marks of Heartless all across his skin.</p><p>	“You gotta be more careful,” Demyx said, lightly touching one of the ones on his chest. “I think I'd be sad if anything happened to you.”</p><p>	After all, Xigbar was the only one he liked.</p><p>	Not that there was anything wrong with the others...</p><p>	Except for Larxene, who was a bitch. And Marluxia who was always up his own ass. And Saïx who could never get off his case. And Axel who treated him like he was stupid. And Roxas and Xion who always acted uncomfortable around him. And Luxord who was way too eccentric and difficult to connect with. And...</p><p> </p><p>	Well...</p><p> </p><p>	Maybe Xigbar really was the only good one.</p><p>	Yeah. Things really wouldn't have felt the same without him. The castle would've been a lot less interesting and way more boring and annoying.</p><p> </p><p>	Xigbar gave a soft laugh. “If you care that much... I can try.”</p><p>	“Good,” Demyx said. He couldn't think of what else to say. It felt like there was a lot he <i>wanted</i> to say, but everything got all mixed up and confusing in his head when he tried to put the words together.</p><p>	Before he could move on, Xigbar sat up and removed his boots and shrugged off his coat. When he laid back down, he looked at Demyx expectantly. For his own part, Demyx was surprised that his confidence hadn't fled yet. His hands remained steady as he unfastened his pants. Xigbar helped him out by lifting his hips so he could pull them off more easily.</p><p>	Once he had him completely naked, Demyx looked down at himself, at Xigbar, and at the quiet room around them, and he wondered how the hell they came to be in that position. One thing had seriously led to another... And yet, at the same time, it felt like the most natural conclusion, like things couldn't have gone any other way. There was something <i>familiar</i> about it, even. He was certain he'd never had sex with Xigbar or anyone like him, so he had no idea where that feeling was coming from.</p><p>	“Do you have lube?” Xigbar asked.</p><p>	Demyx was busy spacing out. It took him a second too long to answer.</p><p>	“Uh-... Oh. Yeah! Yeah, of course. It's where you'd expect.”</p><p>	Xigbar reached into the top drawer of the bedside dresser and rummaged through its contents for a minute. “This <i>is</i> where you meant, right? Jeez, you've got a lotta worthless junk in here. What're you even gonna do with all these shells and rocks? Did you pick these up in other worlds? They're probably dirty. You should just throw them out.”</p><p>	“Aw man, I didn't know you were such a neat freak...” He watched Xigbar scrutinize one of the rocks. “Hey, I like that one! When I found it, I had to put it in my pocket. I mean, who else was going to appreciate it? If I left it where I found it, it probably would've gotten buried, and then <i>nobody</i> would've been able to enjoy it. It's better off here with me!”</p><p>	The looked Xigbar gave him was indescribable. Demyx couldn't tell if he was supposed to feel embarrassed. The look was kind of... Surprised? Amazed? Patronizing? It was a lot.</p><p>	He put the rock back. “That's cute.”</p><p>	“Huh? Really?”</p><p>	“Yeah, listen, the world is cruel. I'm happy you enjoy that rock.”</p><p>	“Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>	Xigbar laughed. “No, really. I mean it. The world is harsh and complicated... It's easy to get lost in everything. So, I'm glad you like that rock. I'm an old man, so I should know better, but I still take things for granted and overlook the things that are right in front of my face. I would've walked right past that rock without stopping to appreciate it at all.”</p><p>	For a moment, Demyx just looked at him, captivated by Xigbar's soft, fond-looking smile as he looked at the small, smooth stone in his hand.</p><p>	“D-... Do you wanna keep it?” he asked.</p><p>	Xigbar was silent, something sad in his gaze. Smiling faintly, he nodded and set the rock on top of the dresser. “Sure, why not?”</p><p>	It seemed like it was more than just a rock to him. Maybe it would be a reminder.</p><p>	He returned to rummaging and was more successful that time. “Found the buried treasure,” he said, holding up the bottle of lubricant. Demyx expected him to hand it over, but Xigbar seemed ready to take the lead for himself, immediately uncapping the bottle and squeezing some out onto his fingers. Despite letting him see the hidden side of him, apparently he wasn't emotionally prepared to let him finger him yet.</p><p>	Or... Maybe he just wanted to tease him.</p><p>	Yeah, that was definitely what he was up to.</p><p>	Demyx's cock ached as he watched Xigbar slowly push two of his lube-slicked fingers into himself. He almost forgot about how hard he was for a minute there, but his arousal returned in full force for the show in front of him. He still couldn't believe that he'd successfully convinced Xigbar to join him in bed – and he hadn't even been <i>serious about it</i> at first. Absolute madness. He had no choice but to believe in himself a little if he could pull off such a feat.</p><p>	As Xigbar moved his fingers inside himself, he put an arm behind his head to hold the pillow and stretched, drawing Demyx's attention to his frankly gorgeous torso. How was he so attractive? It had to be magic or something... His shoulders were broad and masculine, his chest looked full and soft, yet his waist curved with an almost perfect hourglass shape down to his wide hips. Demyx had already noticed what a nice figure he had, so he was pleased to discover that he was <i>even hotter</i> without his coat.</p><p>	He couldn't resist the urge to touch him. So he didn't resist. He let his hands to as they pleased, reaching out to get himself a handful of that sweet chest.</p><p>	That must've been what Xigbar had been hoping for by presenting himself in such an enticing way. With a throaty moan, he closed his eye and leaned his head back into the pillow, arching his back as if silently begging him to touch him more, all over, however he wanted.</p><p>	Demyx found the bottle that had been absently left on the bed and squeezed some into his own palm. With nervousness being the most distant thing from his mind, he confidently took Xigbar's cock in his hand. Having his own fingers still buried inside himself, Xigbar groaned out loud at the additional stimulation. His hips unconsciously lifted, encouraging Demyx to move his hand.</p><p>	Xigbar was a good boy, so who was he to deny him?</p><p>	Demyx gave him the kind of lazy stroke that he knew would only build his arousal. His blessed touch was a bit of a tease in disguise, but Xigbar didn't seem to mind. He was clearly trying to hide how much he was enjoying it, but his tight expression just gave away how hard he was working to hold it together.</p><p>	It was nice to see that even someone like Xigbar who supposedly had so much experience could still look like a virgin when touched just right.</p><p>	Demyx tightened his grasp a little, giving him a brief taste of the sort of pleasure that was capable of taking him to the edge.</p><p>	“You're really amazing, Xiggy,” he said. He wasn't even really trying to praise him – he was just thinking out loud. Having him underneath him, so reliant on his whim, it made him feel unusually powerful. He'd never realized that he could be the type of person who could tame someone as elusive and willful as Xigbar.</p><p>	“Nn... D-... Demyx...”</p><p>	Demyx's hand stilled and his eyes went wide.</p><p>	He'd never heard him say his name like that before... It struck him like an arrow straight through his chest. It would've made him happy to hear Xigbar say his name no matter how he said it, but to hear him hesitantly utter it with such longing...</p><p>	“You like this? Heheh~... I'm not so bad, am I~?” Forming a tight circle with his thumb and forefinger, he let him thrust his hips up into his enclosed fingers. He grinned to himself, watching the way Xigbar turned his head and pressed his cheek into the pillow as his hips continued to rock upward despite himself, chasing after his hand. “Do you want it? Can you say it for me~?”</p><p>	Jaw tight, teeth clenched, Xigbar cracked open his eye to shoot him a long-suffering look. “Ugh... As if.”</p><p>	“Aw, come on.” Demyx let go of his cock and delighted in Xigbar's obvious, immediate disappointment. “What, is it embarrassing? Are you embarrassed because it's sinking in that you want <i>me</i> to fuck you? You know – me. The worthless little idiot of this Organization. Don't worry, I'm just as surprised as you are.”</p><p>	He was pushing his luck, but he figured that he was at the point where no amount of luck-pushing was capable of disrupting his momentum. He was impervious.</p><p>	Xigbar's affronted grimace slowly faded away and was replaced by something that almost looked confused. Then he laughed, loudly.</p><p>	Xigbar sat up and kissed him forcefully.</p><p>	“You're wrong,” he said, his breath on Demyx's lips. “There's nothing for me to be embarrassed of. Everyone else should be embarrassed for having underestimated you.”</p><p>	Demyx hadn't thought of it that way. He'd also been underestimating himself, hadn't he?</p><p>	As long as he believed, he could be whatever he wanted...</p><p>	For the moment, he wanted to be the kind of person Xigbar could implicitly place his trust in. He wanted to feel him in his arms.</p><p>	So, he returned Xigbar's kiss and gently placed a hand on his chest to make him lay back down. A gentle touch was the key. A smile. An aura of reassurance and comfort. He was in control, so Xigbar didn't have to be.</p><p>	Keeping his hand there, he followed him down without breaking the kiss. Xigbar's legs spread to let their bodies comfortably align with each other at the hip, chest to chest. His skin was so warm beneath Demyx's fingers, familiar in some way. The brief glimpse from his dream fluttered through his mind. Luxu's name was suddenly on the tip of his tongue. Afraid of uttering the name, he kept his lips occupied with Xigbar's and swallowed it down, letting Luxu's nostalgic name continue to flutter in his chest.</p><p>	His lips gradually moved to Xigbar's cheek, to his jaw... Lightly, he blew on one of his ears just to watch him shiver. Unable to help himself, he gave the pointed tip of his ear a little nibble and then ran his tongue down along the shell. Xigbar had long given up the fight to contain his noises and was moaning openly for him, raking his blunt nails over his back and shoulders.</p><p>	Demyx hushed him quietly and placed a playful kiss over his eye patch.</p><p>	“Relax, buddy. I'm not gonna keep you waiting anymore.”</p><p>	“I...” Xigbar took a breath. “I'm tired of waiting...”</p><p>	“I know.”</p><p>	He could tell that Xigbar was talking about something else... He didn't know why he knew that, but a part of him knew. Deep somewhere in his absent heart, he understood how terribly tired of waiting Xigbar had to be.</p><p>	The least he could do was satisfy him for the moment. He wondered if he could make that moment feel eternal... If he believed hard enough, maybe.</p><p>	Sitting up for a second, he added a little lube to his cock and then grabbed Xigbar's hips, pulling him down at the right angle to press him down onto the waiting head of his cock. He was a little heavy – not as light and easy to maneuver as Luxu had been. He did seem sort of light for a guy of his size, though. Staring at his slender waist, Demyx wondered if he was eating properly.</p><p>	“Did you have breakfast? Wanna have lunch with me after this?”</p><p>	“Why're you thinking about food at a time like this?” Xigbar asked, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>	He shrugged. “Is that a 'no'?”</p><p>	“Th-that's not what I said!”</p><p>	It was cute when he got flustered. All Demyx had to do was press the right buttons. And he seemed to know just where to find them. Was that intuition, or...?</p><p>	“I think I just like spending time with you,” he said, tracing a finger idly around Xigbar's chest. “I wouldn't want this to be the end of our, uh... <i>involvement</i> with each other or whatever you wanna call it.”</p><p>	“Sure.”</p><p>	“Huh? Yeah? Really?”</p><p>	“Could you please... think about that later?” Exasperatedly covering his face with a hand, he peered down from between the cracks in his fingers toward the place where their bodies were connected.</p><p>	Demyx blinked and followed his gaze. The image of Xigbar's body wrapped tightly around the head of his cock made him gulp. “O-Oh yeah...! Sorry, sorry! I said I wouldn't keep you waiting, huh? Silly me~” He knocked his knuckles against the side of his head and playfully stuck out his tongue with a wink.</p><p>	His dream had unhelpfully cut off right before that guy could get to the good part, but Demyx had the feeling that he knew what to do. It was an instinctual sort of thing. Just keep focused, grab Xigbar's legs under his knees, and...</p><p>	“Hnn-...!” Xigbar moved the hand covering his face to his mouth to stifle the sound that came out when Demyx suddenly thrust himself inside all at once.</p><p>	Deciding that he liked that sound, Demyx pulled back and gave him another hard, deep thrust. That seemed to do the trick. He could feel Xigbar already tightening up around him inside. His face was flushed, his cock stiff and dripping against his stomach from all the anticipation. Just a few thrusts were enough to already get him in such a state. If he kept it up that way, Demyx was sure he could've had him coming in seconds, but that was the opposite of what he wanted.</p><p>	Fitting his cock into him all the way, pushing his hips up against the backs of Xigbar's thighs, he leaned forward and slid his arms underneath him, hands resting comfortingly on his back. In that position, they were as close as they had been before, close enough to feel each other's heated breaths and hear the faintest pants and other sounds. Demyx moved slowly, barely even pulling out, just languidly and sensuously rubbing his hips up against Xigbar's, keeping his cock inside of him deep, nudging against the place that made Xigbar sweat and curse quietly under his breath.</p><p>	“Heheh... Xiggy likes it this way, doesn't he~?” Demyx leered, unable to suppress a self-satisfied grin. All of Xigbar's pleased little sounds were music to his ears.</p><p>	He wondered when the last time was when anyone treated Xigbar that way. He seemed especially receptive to even the slightest bit of gentleness.</p><p>	It wasn't as unexpected as it seemed at first. Xigbar put up a nearly impenetrable defense around himself. At a glance, he looked like the type who would be dominant and sadistic, but... Judging based on the sight beneath him, Demyx knew that wasn't true. Not entirely, at least.</p><p>	Closing his eye, Xigbar wrapped his arms around Demyx's shoulders and draped his legs over his hips, linking his ankles together. He angled his hips a little to rub his cock against him, spreading precum across Demyx's stomach.</p><p>	“What's Xiggy thinking about, I wonder...?”</p><p>	Xigbar cracked open his eye, drawn from his blissful daze. “Just... An old memory, I guess. I haven't felt quite like this since, well... There was this one guy...”</p><p>	“HMMM? Thinking about somebody else? Ugh, that's super rude, you know.”</p><p>	Like he had any room to talk. He still had Luxu at the back of his mind. He thought for sure that he wouldn't still be thinking about him at that point, but, for some reason, the thought of him just wouldn't go away. It felt like his dreams were burrowing into his memory and entangling their roots in the present moment.</p><p>	Xigbar huffed. “Fine. I'm sure you don't wanna hear about it, but you should take it as a compliment.”</p><p> </p><p>	Xigbar was right. He didn't wanna hear about that person.</p><p>	Comparisons weren't fair.</p><p> </p><p>	“Agh-...!” Xigbar's hand shot to the mark on his neck. “Why'd you <i>bite me?!</i> I said it was a compliment!”</p><p>	Demyx gently removed Xigbar's hand and placed a kiss to the red mark he'd left with his teeth. His lips came away tasting a little like blood. He could've sworn that Xigbar felt a little harder than before. He gave him a slightly more purposeful thrust, letting him feel more of the length, reminding him how deep he was.</p><p>	Any irritation Xigbar felt melted away as Demyx resumed his lazy thrusts.</p><p>	“Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't trying to startle you like that. Just wanted to give you a lil' somethin',” Demyx explained, lightly scratching at the mark with his nail. He dipped his head again and licked at it, then he closed his lips around it and sucked on it until he was sure that it would leave a nice, brightly colored bruise. He half-expected Xigbar to punch him in the head for that one, but he kept his lips sealed the whole time, wordlessly encouraging him to do it with the way he dug his nails into his shoulders.</p><p>	When he pulled away, Demyx touched the crescent-shaped marks on his shoulder and smiled to himself.</p><p>	Xigbar rubbed at his neck, red-faced.</p><p>	Demyx put his arms back around him. It just felt nice to hold him... Cuddling? Highly underrated.</p><p> </p><p>	The feeling was the same.</p><p>	If the dream had continued...</p><p> </p><p>	“N-nm.. Um...”</p><p>	His palms were sweating. All of a sudden, his head was swimming and he felt like he was burning up.</p><p>	Xiggy felt so good. It was like they were made for each other.</p><p>	“Heh. You, too?” Xigbar asked, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Demyx's messy bedhead. “Don't hold back on my account, babe.”</p><p>	That was good to hear, seeing as how it felt like he was two seconds away from coming. He used those two seconds to wonder whether he should ask Xigbar if it was alright for him to come inside of him. When the timer on that decision ran out, he pressed his forehead to Xigbar's shoulder and held onto him tightly as he thrust up into him once more and came. As soon as his thoughts began to clear, he slipped a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Xigbar's cock, stroking him while he breathed hotly in his ear, coming down from the intense height of his own climax.</p><p>	Even though the sensation was almost too much, Demyx continued rocking his hips for him, his cock slick with his own cum. It seemed like that must've actually been what Xigbar was into. Xigbar pressed his heels down on his lower back as if to make sure that he wouldn't try to pull away. He didn't have to worry about that. Demyx didn't plan on going anywhere. He could've laid there forever, enjoying the sound of Xigbar's heavy breathing and the feeling of his fingers tangled in his hair.</p><p>	When it all came to a crescendo, he shuddered from head to toe, painting Demyx's chest with cum. Demyx continued leisurely stroking him and kept his other arm around him to hold him through it.</p><p>	“F-fuck...!”</p><p>	He finally released Demyx from his hold, his legs straightening out on the bed, his hips simultaneously lifting up into Demyx's hand and twisting to the side as if conflicted and trying to escape from the overstimulation.</p><p>	With a giggle, Demyx mercifully relented and released him and pulled out. Looking down at himself, he let out a low whistle at the mess they'd caused. Thankfully, he kept some tissues next to the bed. Good enough. He could wash up later. His only priority was... More cuddling!</p><p>	Making himself cozy against Xigbar's side, he held him and leaned in to cover his face in kisses.</p><p>	“That was great, wasn't it? I could go for another round! ...Um, later, of course. Not right now. Right now, I'd rather go back to sleep. How 'bout it? Wanna take a nap with me?”</p><p>	“Huh...?” Xigbar's eye was looking at him, but his mind was still up there on cloud nine. “Nah, I've... got a mission today...”</p><p>	“Forget the mission! Life's too short! You gotta live in the moment, y'know? Besides, you deserve a break. You should stop letting the higher-ups take advantage of you. You aren't their pet.” He clasped Xigbar's chin between his fingers and nudged their foreheads together. “You belong right here. Xiggy's <i>my</i> pet now.”</p><p>	“Be serious, kid.”</p><p>	Did he think he wasn't being serious...?</p><p>	Demyx stuck out his tongue, playing along. “Sorry~ I was trying to sound sexy. Didn't land, huh?”</p><p>	By way of response, Xigbar let out a long yawn. He sat up, and, for a second, Demyx was disappointed, thinking that he was going to leave, but then Xigbar just grabbed the turned back edge of the sheets and made Demyx move so he could pull them up over them. He cleverly employed the use of one of his portals to send his hand across the room to dim the lights.</p><p>	When he laid back down, he turned onto his side and looked at Demyx.</p><p>	“You really won't tell a soul about this...?”</p><p>	“Hey, man, I told you it's all good. No worries~”</p><p>	“You're so laissez-faire.” He sighed deeply. “I missed that attitude. The way you stand back and let everything just happen around you... I know I could stand to take a page out of your book. But I'm still so...”</p><p>	“Tense? A whole bundle of tightly wound-up nerves? Yeah. I can tell.” Demyx lifted a hand to massage the back of Xigbar's neck – tight, just like he expected. “You know, you're welcome to come here to blow off steam whenever you want. You can typically find me here taking a nap or playing my sitar. If you can stand the sound of it, it's actually pretty relaxing. When I play it... Hm. I dunno how to put it. It feels like my mind expands or something. Like I leave my body and go floating through space. Or the space is inside of me? It's a good feeling. I think you'd like it, too.”</p><p>	“Isn't that just... meditation?”</p><p>	Demyx squinted. “Y-... Maybe? I guess. I'm just vibing, to be honest. I don't think about anything when I play.”</p><p>	“That's meditation.”</p><p>	“Well, you're free to join me.”</p><p>	Xigbar sighed again. He was doing that a lot. Did he always sigh that much?</p><p>	Pulling Demyx closer, he curled up against him, resting his head under his chin. “This is enough,” he said. “For now, this is enough.”</p><p>	“What about lunch, though? Are we still on for lunch after we get up? And you're gonna help me with that report, right? We made a deal.”</p><p>	He heard Xigbar snicker and felt his breath, warm against his bare chest.</p><p>	“You got it. Deal's a deal.”</p><p>	“Cool, cool...”</p><p> </p><p>	Shoot.</p><p> </p><p>	He'd been running on some kind of high that entire time. Once the lights were dimmed, it immediately started wearing off, leaving him feeling strangely out of place in his own room. He wasn't used to having someone else in bed with him... What if he had another one of those dreams while Xigbar was there?</p><p> </p><p>	He felt a kiss against his neck.</p><p>	“Sleep tight, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Y-you, too... Have yourself a good rest, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>	He'd figure out the right thing to say eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>